


One Fucked Up Night

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets turned and thrown into a world he didn't know existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fucked Up Night

Jerry looked over the sleeping teenager burrowed halfway down in the dirt. He had decided to let the boy named Mark join his clan. He sighed and went upstairs to pick one of the prisoners for the boy to feed on. Jerry decided on a girl that was tripping on both weed and ecstasy. He enjoyed taking people tripping on different drugs for two reasons, one because it was the only way a vampire could experience tripping out or being drunk, and second normally druggies, drunks and trippers were the most easy to grab, well aside from street whores and he could only take so many of those. No one went looking for those types of people. Jerry was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone’s stumbling footsteps downstairs. Jerry smiled and turned to head downstairs to see which one of his fledglings was awake.

Mark stood holding on to the wall near the basement stairs, head to toe covered in dirt. His fingernails were sharp and talon like. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but all that came out was a hoarse screech. His eyelids were caked with dirt so he kept them closed.

Jerry smiled and leaned against the wall watching the fledgling. “Welcome to your new life Mark.” He said, his voice smooth and soothing.

Mark’s nose wrinkled. “Who..who are you?” he asked with some difficulty.

Jerry smiled. “The name’s Jerry.” He said grinning even though Mark couldn’t see it. “Come, follow my voice.”

Mark’s brow furrowed and after a minute of uncertainty he carefully moved away from the wall he was holding onto. He slowly tittered toward where Jerry's voice was coming from.

Jerry smiled. “Good good, that’s it.” He said as though he was talking to his own child who was learning to walk.

Mark made a keening noise and stumbled forward a little more. He was almost across the room now.

Jerry watched proudly. He waited and soon Mark was reaching for his form. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

Mark nodded. “Please I.. I would like to be able to open my eyes.” He said hoarsely.

Jerry chuckled. “Yes I suppose you would.” He said. He grabbed a towel and wet it before giving it to Mark. “Clean your face.” He said.

Mark nodded and carefully cleaned his face and neck with the towel. After a moment Mark carefully opened his eyes. He looked over at the man who must be Jerry.

Jerry’s mouth broke into a slight grin. “You must be thirsty.” Jerry said moving over to the fridge. He leaned in and took out a beer for the kid. “Here.” He said and tossed the bottle to Mark.

Mark flinched but managed to still catch it. He glanced down at the beer in his hands in amazement. He hadn't realized he had grown talons it must have happened when he was passed out. After a moment he opened the bottle and took a long swig of beer part of him trying to impress Jerry.

Jerry chuckled. This kid would make a very good member of his clan. He was athletic in life which would make him a hunter.

When Mark broke his lips away from the bottle he asked "What did you mean my new life?" his tone was skeptical.

Jerry laughed. "You're a vampire now." he replied. He couldn't help smirking when he heard the boy scoff.

Mark shook his head. "That shit isn't real man." he said then took another swig of his beer.

Jerry grinned. "What do you remember from before you woke up?" he asked.

Mark thought about it for a minute then jumped out of his chair. "You! You bit me!"

Jerry laughed. "Yes and in doing so I turned you." he replied his voice slow as if explaining something to a child.

Mark blinked and looked down at his hands. "Well that would explain my hands." he said once again examining his talons.

Jerry smiled. "Go on upstairs and take a shower then we'll have dinner." he said.

Mark nodded. "Alright." he said and turned and headed for the stairs.

"There are clothes in the spare bedroom closet if you don't feel like putting on your dirty ones." Jerry added.

Mark smiled. "Thanks." he said and headed up the stairs. He grabbed some clothes from the spare bedroom then headed into the bathroom for a shower. He turned on the water, stripped himself of his clothes then got in, hissing as the water hit him.

About twenty minutes after Mark went upstairs Jerry heard the water turn off. He turned and headed upstairs to get the girl ready. She was so stoned that she didn't even scream when she saw Jerry. Jerry smiled at her.

Mark came out of the bathroom and smelled Jerry's scent upstairs. He followed the scent looking for Jerry. When he found him he smiled. "That's pretty cool." he said to Jerry.

Jerry nodded. "You're going to be an amazing tracker." he said. He leaned in and pulled the girl out of the small room.

Mark’s mouth was watering now. He could smell the blood as it pumped in the girl’s veins. “Damn she smells good.” He said his voice almost a growl.

Jerry nodded. “Yes she does.” He said taking in her scent. “I’m guessing you know enough about vampires to know how to feed.” He said looking at Mark.

Mark nodded. “Yeah I think so.” He said.

Jerry cocked an eyebrow at the younger male. “You think so?” He asked.

Mark sighed. “I don’t watch a lot of horror flicks.” He said.

Jerry chuckled. "Just follow your instincts. It will come to you." he said. He watched as the younger male crouched over the girl who was probably so high that she didn't even realize what was coming.

Mark leaned in and tilted the girl's head to the side so that her neck was bared to him. His mouth watered as her scent filled his nostrils. He lost control and sunk his pointed teeth into her lovely neck.

Jerry was amazed that the kid had held onto his control for as long as he had. He stood there and watched his fledgling drink, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mark drank deeply managing not to make that much of a mess. He gulped down the hot sticky substance. His eyes rolled back in his head from the amazing taste of the girl's blood.

After a moment Jerry yanked the kid back. "Don't drink her dry you idiot!" he snapped.

Mark detached his teeth from the girl who was very near death now. "What? Why?" he asked, confused now.

Jerry shook his head. "You clearly know very little about vampires. If we drink the blood of a corpse it's like poison to us." he replied.

Mark nodded. "Ah good to know." he said with a slightly goofy smile on his face.

Jerry couldn't help letting out a chuckle at that look. The drugs in the girl's blood just kicked in. "How do you feel?" he asked the younger male.

Mark's face broke into a grin. "Really good." he said. His body started to react to the weed and ecstasy.

Jerry smirked as he smelled the lust in his fledgling's blood. He pulled the boy up into a carnal kiss.

Mark protested at the sudden kiss but after a moment he found himself kissing back. They kissed for a while and Mark began getting very hard. He broke away from Jerry's lips and stepped back. "I'm not gay." he said trying not to think about how horny he was or the fact that Jerry was kinda good looking.

Jerry laughed and leaned in to Mark's ear. "Then what's this?" he asked reaching down and grabbing Mark's raging hard on through his pants.

Mark groaned and clenched his teeth in the hopes to hold back the sounds he was making.

"I know you want this Mark." Jerry hissed in the younger male's ear. "I can smell the lust in your scent." he added with a grin.

Mark swallowed. He was very aware of just how hard he was. He couldn’t help but moan softly as Jerry began to rub his erection through his jeans.

“Give in to me.” Jerry hissed in Mark’s ear as his hand rubbed a little harder at the boy’s groin.

Mark hunched his shoulders and groaned. His body was betraying him but he knew that was because in truth he liked this.

Jerry grinned at the younger male predatorily. He took his hand away and pressed his body against Mark’s. He was getting hard now.

Mark moaned and bucked his hips to Jerry’s, moaning as their erections rubbed together.

Jerry growled with lust and after a few minutes of rubbing their crotches together he stepped back leaving Mark panting against the wall.

Mark opened his eyes just in time to see Jerry grab his shoulder and push him to his knees. He looked up at the head vampire with a quizzical look on his face.

Jerry smirked and unzipped his pants. “Suck.” He ordered.

Mark swallowed and looked like he wanted to protest but he didn’t. “I’ve never done this before, just a warning.” He said.

Jerry chuckled. “I know.” He said and bucked his hips forward a little. “Just do it.” He hissed.

Mark looked a little uncomfortable but he obeyed, reaching into Jerry’s pants and pulling out his large member.

Jerry was already very hard. He looked down at Mark with dark lusty eyes.

Mark swallowed again and leaned in, touching his tongue to his master’s dick. It didn’t feel as weird as he thought it would so he continued on, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Jerry grinned and his breathing became heavier. “Yes, that’s it, suck.” He hissed.

Mark took him deeper into his mouth wanting to please him for some reason.

Jerry watched his fledgling’s head bob up and down on him. He moaned low in his throat, his hands slipping down to tangle in the younger male’s short hair.

Mark spurred on a little faster at Jerry’s touch. He gagged a little as he went down farther.

Jerry snarled as Mark’s teeth got a little too close to his member for his liking. He yanked the boy off his dick and made Mark look up at him. “Be mindful of your teeth.” He snapped.

Mark winced and nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” He said. Jerry’s grip on his hair loosened and he was allowed to go back down again.

Jerry sighed slightly as Mark got back into rhythm. After a moment Jerry began to buck into Mark’s mouth.

Mark made soft choking noises and tried to pull off but was stopped when Jerry tangled his fingers in Mark’s short hair and pushing him back down again.

Jerry groaned. Mark’s throat constricting around the head of his member was getting him very close to the edge.

Mark’s face was getting quite red from choking on Jerry’s dick. He’d never had anyone man handle him like this before and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

Jerry pulled Mark up off him and pressed the younger male against the wall. He chuckled when he saw Mark’s dilated pupils and the tears from choking on his member. He reached between them and slipped his hands into Mark’s pants. “Still think you’re straight?” he asked in a low growl.

Mark groaned as Jerry began to rub his erection. He was actually starting to really want this man and the sound of his voice when he asked the question made him moan softly.

Jerry grinned. He loved being able to read people and tell what their true desires were. He knew from the moment he met Mark that he was secretly bisexual. He kissed the boy hard on the mouth as he moved his hand slowly up and down over the young male’s erection.

Mark moaned into Jerry’s mouth, his eyes falling closed from the intensity of the kiss. He grabbed a hold of Jerry’s right shoulder as he began moving his hand faster to hold himself up. “Fuck.” he moaned breaking the kiss as Jerry sped up his hand again.

Jerry looked at the face of ecstasy that Mark was making. “You know what guy? I knew you the moment I saw you the type of man you are. You’d rather be popular and deemed cool than let anyone find out you’re bi.” He whispered.

Mark eyes opened to look at the other man. He swallowed as he felt his desire for this man grow. He felt himself drowning into Jerry’s brown eyes.

Jerry leaned closer to Mark, stopping when his mouth was by the boy’s ear. “I know how much you want me right now. I can smell the lust and desire coming from you, in fact I’m sure those still asleep in the basement can smell it too. But guess what guy?” Jerry leaned forward a few more millimeters until his lips touched the shell of the younger vampire’s ear. “You’re mine.” He hissed.

Mark shivered from the tone of of Jerry’s voice, it was possessive and dark but damn him if it wasn’t the hottest thing Mark had ever heard. “I’ve never...” he started to say.

Jerry chuckled, low and dark. “Oh don’t worry I know what I’m doing.” He said. He then stepped back and in a blur of movement he pulled his hand out of Mark’s pants, stripped off his wife beater and unzipped Mark’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. “Step out.” He ordered.

Mark obeyed without even thinking about it. He wanted to feel all of Jerry’s body against his so he removed his shirt as well.

Jerry grinned and took a small bottle filled with lube out of his pocket. He popped open the bottle and poured a small amount of lube in his hand then rubbed his hands together to spread the lube over his fingers. “Turn around and lean against the wall.” Jerry ordered.

Mark nodded and did what he was told. He gasped when cold slick fingers ran across his entrance. The next step was more painful then he realized it would be. He tensed immediately when Jerry’s finger pushed inside of him.

Jerry couldn’t help but grin a little as he felt the boy’s muscles tense around him. “Relax or it’ll hurt a lot more.” he said close to Mark’s ear.

Mark shivered again and did his best to relax his muscles.

“Very good.” Jerry said slipping in another finger. He moved his fingers back and forth inside the younger vampire.

After a few minutes he added a third finger causing Mark to ammit a groan. He didn’t realize he was pushing back into Jerry’s hand until he heard the older man chuckle. “More. Please Jerry give me more.” Mark gasped.

Jerry chuckled again. “Are you sure you’re ready, guy?” he asked slipping his fingers out and pressing his body against Mark’s.

Mark sucked in an unnecessary breath as he felt Jerry’s large erection against his ass. He pressed his body back against Jerry’s in response.

Jerry grinned and positioned himself at Mark’s entrance before shoving in with one quick thrust.

“Fuck..” Mark half grunted half gasped at the pain of being filled so suddenly. Even with Lube it hurt, but he still wanted it.

Jerry leaned into Mark’s body putting one hand on the wall next to Mark and the other on the boy’s hip. He growled and began thrusting in and out at a slow but steady pace.

Mark moaned and turned his head to try and see Jerry’s face.

Jerry leaned forward and kissed Mark hard on the mouth. He chuckled as Mark began to fight for dominance in the kiss. He knew the boy would probably try something like this. Jerry humored Mark for a while letting him think he was winning then he finished the fight with a bite to the boy’s lower lip.

Mark gasped giving Jerry access to the inside of his mouth. He moaned as the master vampire slipped his tongue into his mouth. Mark twisted and slipped his tongue against Jerry’s.

Jerry growled and shoved harder into Mark. It was clear he was very turned on. He continued to kiss the boy as he thrusted harder and faster into him.

Mark couldn’t help but moan into Jerry’s mouth. It felt so much better than he had imagined once the pain went away.

Jerry growled and broke the kiss to nibble on Mark’s neck. He was pleased to hear Mark let out a low moan. Jerry lightly scratched his fangs along Mark’s shoulder causing the boy to shiver again.

Mark gasped and his body arched against Jerry’s as the master vampire’s member hit his prostate. “Ah god! Yes! What.. What just happened?” He gasped out.

Jerry chuckled. “I hit your prostate. Feels good huh, guy?” He replied huskily.

Mark nodded. “Y-yeah, so fucking good.” he panted putting his forehead against the wall a little. “God do it again. Please.” he begged.

Jerry grinned and grabbed the boy’s hips with both hands and began pounding into Mark’s prostate repeatedly.

Mark moaned each time Jerry hit that certain spot inside him, progressively getting louder each time he moaned.

Jerry began to let out low growls and grunts as he sped up his pace. He began to dig his nails into Mark’s hips making the boy gasp and wince a little.

Mark clenched his hands into fists against the wall. “J-Jerry I’m so close.” he panted.

Jerry chuckled low in his throat. “Good. You will not touch yourself however. Do you understand?” he asked.

Mark nodded. “Yes sir.” he found himself saying, his tone breathless.

Jerry seemed pleased by this answer and continued to fuck the younger male with renewed vigor.

Mark unclenched his hands and dragged his nails down the wall.

Jerry growled dangerously. “Stop that.” he barked. He did not want to have to repair the wall. Plus the noise of the boy’s nails was hurting his ears.

Mark whimpered a little but stopped scratching the wall.

Jerry grinned. “Very good, Mark.” he hissed. He felt himself coming close to the edge and knew he was going to cum soon. He pounded into Mark at such a fast pace that only a vampire could thrust that fast.

Mark moaned and clenched his hands into fists again.

Jerry reached down to stroke Mark and feel how hard he was. He chuckled when he noticed the boy’s cock was weeping with precum.

Mark moaned and immediately began thrusting into Jerry’s hand.

Jerry growled and bit into Mark’s shoulder to still him. He was pleased to see that push the young vampire over the edge causing him to tighten around Jerry’s member.

Mark howled with pleasure as he came hard on the wall and his master’s hand. Some of the sticky white liquid dripped onto the floor.

Jerry grunted and began to thrust in faster. After a few more thrusts Jerry came hard into Mark.

Mark stiffened from the sudden strange wet feeling inside him.

Jerry grinned and pulled out of Mark and flipped him around so he was facing Jerry once more.

Mark looked up at his master feeling a little awkward. He swallowed as Jerry leaned into whisper in his ear.

Jerry grinned. “Now you are mine Mark. Do you understand?” He hissed in the younger male’s ear.

“Yes master.” Mark replied his voice husky.

Jerry stepped back a little. “Good now go wash up while I clean up the hall here.” he said.

Mark nodded and grabbed his clothes before heading to the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later the next day after the battle had gone down between Jerry and Charlie. Mark was turned human again thanks to the blessed stake Charlie had used. “Man that was one fucked up night.” he had said although in truth he had rather enjoyed himself though the whole thing.


End file.
